Since it has been known that the concentration of glycated hemoglobin (A.sub.1c) in blood increases in the case of diabetic patients, measurement of glycated hemoglobin is used for the diagnosis of diabetes and examination of the progress of the disease, together with the measurement of blood sugar level.
In the prior art method, measurement of glycated hemoglobin is carried out by binding glycated hemoglobin in a sample (erythrocyte extract) directly to a solid phase, washing the solid phase, allowing the bound hemoglobin to react with a labeled anti-glycated hemoglobin antibody, washing the solid phase again and then measuring levels of the label. This method, however, requires a time-consuming pretreatment for the direct binding of glycated hemoglobin in each sample to the solid phase (for example, an overnight incubation at 4.degree. C.), thus rendering quick measurement of a large number of samples impossible.
In view of the above, it therefore becomes an object of the present invention to provide a method for the simple and quick measurement of glycated hemoglobin.